lanotafandomcom-20200214-history
SolarOrbit
Story Challenges Lyrics Lyrics taken from the Official Sound. Romaji and English translation by ILuvGemz as Zenokwei Japanese= あをむ帰路 月滅を信じ流す濁色 夜空の撓みをしとしと郭す 星の願ひ― 涙淵へ漫(すず)ろ遡(すす)む己の忌路(きろ) 日月(こうびゃく)の軌道を岐(わか)ちて散りく 虧月にて― 脉(つき)に信じ 朋に信じ 只に信じ 天を信じ 紡ぐ惢希(さき) 星明(ひかり)在れ 信じて敢為邁往と 月(びゃく)に信じ 夕に信じ 日(こう)に信じ 道を信じ ありく先 幸よ在れ 信じた知己朋友と 『来たれ』 焼焦がすは己(おのれ)の足地 信じて!!! 信じて!!! 信じて!!! 信じて焔輪に燻され燻され黄道ありくも　 穹球(てん)は焼き果てる白い道 知希朋友は輪廻の羽軋(はぎし)み 三火(さんが)に!!! 二河(にがば)に!!! 一人に!!! 零れる天日に流転され胎動ありくも命(ふ)せは又候 明日響く虚空雨空、色づいて |-|Romaji= Aomu kiro getsubetsu wo shinji nagasu dakushiki yozora no tawami wo shitoshito kakusu Hoshi no negahi— Ruien e suzuro tsutsumu tsuchinoto no kiro koubyaku no kidou wo wakachite ariku Kigetsu nite— Tsuki ni shinji tomo ni shinji hita ni shinji ten wo shinji Tsumugu saki hikari are shinjite kan’imaiou to Byaku ni shinji you ni shinji kou ni shinji michi wo shinji Ariku saki sachi yo are shinjita chikihouyuu to “Kitare” Yakikogasu wa onore no ashimoto shinjite!!! shinjite!!! shinjite!!! shinjite enrin ni ibusare ibusare koudou arikumo Ten wa yakihateru shiroi michi Chikihouyuu wa rinne no hagishimi San ga ni!!! Ni gaba ni!!! Hitori ni!!! Oboreru tenjitsu ni sarasare taidou arikumo oosese wa mata sourou Akebi hibiku kokuu uzora, irodzuite |-|English= Return path turns blue, dripping muddy creature believes in lunar annihilation Creating (hiding) the Night sky’s deflection That’s the star’s wish— My cursed path, distractedly, stretches towards (moves on to) the ravine of tears It splits heaven and hell distantly to the Solar and Lunar (The white light’s) Trajectory(ies)’s intersection At the waning moon— Your pulse (the moon), Our friends, the normality, believe in them all as well as the heavens! “Connect your doubts and hopes (future)!” “Let the starlight shine!” “Believing, ‘DON’T GIVE UP UNTIL WE SUCCEED!’” Night and day (The white light), the World’s Afterglow, believe in them all as well as the road! “A Distant Future...!” “Oh Let’s be merry!” “For us trustworthy BROTHERS AND SISTERS!” “COME!” My footsteps burn and scorch in flames Believe!!! Believe it!!! JUST BELIEVE IT!!! Also, walking towards a smoky incense circle, A vast sphere (the heaven), while burning to ashes, is named LunarOrbit The Espabrother, with reincarnated squeaky wings, goes to 3 fires (moths)!!! 2 (flowing) rivers!!! ALL ALONE!!! The enriched lives’ distant, quickening current (exposure) in the scattering sunlight, is a new weather (drug) 《THE TOMORROW, ER... DAYLIGHT, ECHOES THROUGH THE SOLITARY RAINY SKY... CHANGING ITS COLOR...!》 Trivia * SolarOrbit -Connected with the Espabrother- is the sequel to LunarOrbit -believe in the Espebranch road-, composed for Arcaea. It also briefly references Re:incRnaTiØN ～夕焼ケ世界ノ決別ヲ～ from Cytus II. ** Coincidentally, one of SolarOrbit’s BPM changes is 192, which is also the BPM of LunarOrbit. * This song's Japanese name is "黃道、知希朋友と紡ぎありく。" ** LunarOrbit's Japanese name is "白道、多希望羊と信じありく。(Byakudou, takibouyou to shinji a riku.)", which is viewed for Japanese language users in Arcaea. * "Espabrother" is a portmanteau of "Esperanza" (meaning "hope") and "brother". ** "知希" is also a portmanteau of "希" from "希望" (kibou, meaning "hope") and a Chinese adjective "知已". * The note count for the Master chart, 2019, might be a reference to the year it is released. ** The Master chart has the highest note count out of all charts, beating ZENITHALIZE by 219 notes. * It is the second Main Story Boss Song to have a tempo variation. ** It first comes at 220 BPM, drops to 206 in the transition, then 192 in the guitar solo before decreasing to 110 in the fake ending. When the drum set re-enters it immediately rises to 440. ** The 440 BPM section is by far the fastest piece of music in the game, though Tenten remains the fastest song in the game at a constant tempo. * The Whisper chart has the highest note count of any Whisper chart. * The Acoustic chart has the highest note count of any Acoustic chart, and of any level 10 chart, also being the only chart in either category to exceed 1000 notes.